


Day 13: Combat

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Battle, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Athena meets Janey in combat, Janey seems very different.
Relationships: Athena/Janey Springs
Series: Femslash February [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 8





	Day 13: Combat

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

It was always in the middle of combat that they met. Athena would strike down enemy after enemy, slaying Janey’s army without hesitation. Her army was disciplined, organized, and well trained. Janey’s today, however were chaotic and uncouth. Their weapons were stitched together, some even had knives and forks sticking out of them for extra damage. They had jumped out of the trees and bushes, pulling her men off horses and attacking.

Athena yelled for her men to attack, zero-ing in on Janey and heading for her. “Have you no respect for battle!?” she yelled.

“Says you!” Janey screamed, attacking Athena. “You ravage, rape and contaminate us with illness!”

“What on Earth are you talking about!?”

Janey did not answer, only attacked harder, catching Athena off guard. Athena had never seen her this angry and had never been attacked by her without a flirt before. Something was wrong, something had changed. She dodged blow after furious blow. The blonde growled and yelled at Athena, moving so fast, Athena almost missed the tears.

Sidestepping Janey, Athena caught her from behind, pinning her arms and tugging her away from the battle where they would be able to talk privately.

“Let go!” Janey demanded, flailing harshly. “I won’t let you have me too!”

“Enough! Explain what is going on. What happened that made you this angry?”

“Like you don’t know! Let go of me!”

“I don’t know!” Athena snapped. She took a deep breath, calming her voice to a gentle whisper. “Please, tell me what happened.”

Janey still struggled. “ _Your_ army destroyed a town! They took captives and they-” she coughed, unable to say more. “Let me go!”

Grip tight, Athena turned Janey towards her. “Did they hurt you? Who was this?” The fury in Janey’s eyes was more than all she needed. “Listen, whoever is doing this has strayed from our purpose and orders. We are not barbarians, if we take captives, they are treated with respect always. Tell me who did this.”

Janey stared at her, the fury in her eyes shifting. “Lorthingham.”

Athena took Janey by the hand and led her out to the battlefield. “HALT!” She called. “CEASE THE FIGHTING.” Her troops did immediately, dodging as Janey’s army continued to attack. “WE’RE LEAVING.” She pulled Janey close. “I’m going to hunt Colonel Lorthingham down and I’m going to kill him and imprison his men. He’s committed an act of felony and he will not get away with this. No one gets to hurt you like that. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
